Dans les rues de Paris
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Une journée ordinaire sans la présence de Chat Noir, même si Marinette ne voulait pas l'avouer, ce n'était pas une journée réussie. Pourtant ce jour là, quand il était venu lui rendre visite, Marinette avait commencé à se poser des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments. MariChat. / Pour l'anniversaire de Rosalie24


**Disclaimer:** _Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Je ne sais pas en fait, peut-être que je me trompe. Je sais juste que c'est un dessin animé français, coréen et japonais lol._

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing et sur ce fandom :D Donc veuillez m'excusez si les personnages sont OOC... Btw ceci est un MariChat (parce que ce pairing c'est la vie 8D ). C'est un cadeau pour Xion aka **Rosalie24** :') joyeux anniversaire ma chérie =D Il est pas minuit donc je suis à l'heure. Oui j'ai cru que j'allais jamais le poster parce que *toussote* je viens de finir de corriger et mon ordinateur n'a pas arrêté de laguer ;w; J'espère que ça va quand même te plaire é.è _

**Note (2):** _Bonne lecture sinon :3_

* * *

 ** _Dans les rues de Paris :_**

Marinette était une jeune fille qui adorait s'allonger dans son lit après être rentré des cours pour se vider la tête et réfléchir. Ce mardi là n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la porte qui la séparait de sa chambre, elle s'était jetée sur son lit après avoir lâché son sac dans un endroit quelconque sur le sol. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées et elle s'était mise à songer à sa journée. Ce fut pour une fois banal, elle n'avait pas eu recours à sa deuxième identité, elle était juste allée au collège comme toutes les jeunes filles normales de son âge, avait écouté en classe bien que son esprit rêvassait parfois ailleurs — en particulier en direction d'un collégien blond qui se trouvait dans sa classe — puis elle bavardait aussi avec Alya, sa meilleure amie. Une journée vraiment ordinaire — en oubliant le fait qu'elle se soit mangé le sol en glissant stupidement. Peut-être un peu trop.

L'image de Chat Noir apparut et un sourire crispé se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours apprécié son partenaire malgré les très mauvaises blagues qu'il faisait et ses techniques de drague plus que piteuses elle en revenait même à se dire qu'elle aurait souhaité le voir. Toutefois, cette idée disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle lui traversa l'esprit on parlait de Chat Noir après tout et ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui manquer, c'était impossible.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur un des posters d'Adrien qui se trouvait placardé exactement partout dans sa chambre. Elle avait tellement de posters et d'affiche de ce dernier qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de place pour les coller. Peut-être sur le plafond ? De toute façon, elle avait aussi toujours ses précieuses photos dans son téléphone. Alya lui disait souvent qu'elle faisait peur et qu'elle était trop obsédée par Adrien. Cependant, Marinette avait du mal à voir le problème. Elle était normale et juste très amoureuse. Après tout, c'était normal pour une adolescente de son âge ?

Elle se redressa de son lit tout en laissant son regard dérivé sur Adrien, elle songea à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle rêvait de parvenir un jour à être proche de celui-ci. Mais son incapacité à aligner deux mots correctement devant lui l'en empêchait. Elle soupira en se promettant de faire des efforts. Elle l'aimait énormément et voulait lui prouver qu'elle en valait la peine et que son amour n'était pas futile et éphémère. Cependant, Adrien était parfois trop intimidant.

Son regard s'attacha soudainement sur les nombreux posters et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce garçon avait vraiment changé sa vie. Elle se demandait quel tournant aurait-elle pris si Adrien n'avait pas été là. Sans doute serait-elle restée la fille timide qu'elle avait toujours été et n'aurait jamais cherché à changer. Et en ce qui concernait le plan sentimental, elle ne savait pas non plus. Ses joues prirent un teint écarlate lorsqu'elle pensa à Chat Noir. Peut-être aurait-elle accepté ses avances ?

En réalité, elle ne possédait pas les réponses à sa question. Chat Noir était attractif et envoûtant. Parfois certes agaçant, mais aussi très agréable. Ses blagues étaient en revanches très lourdes.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Adrien, Chat Noir restait juste un bon ami, c'était suffisant. Marinette se redressa et se posa tranquillement sur son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle s'était mise à penser secrètement qu'elle aimerait voir une attaque d'Akuma, ainsi elle pouvait se transformer Ladybug et revoir son ami après tout ce temps. C'était peut-être étrange.

Le ciel prit doucement une teinte plus sombre et aucune attaque ne fit son apparition. Marinette se sentit même légèrement déçue. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs depuis bien longtemps et s'était lancée dans un de ses projets artistiques. Elle pouvait enfin y consacrer du temps sans avoir à sauver Paris ou réviser pour ses futurs contrôles. C'était une journée définitivement calme et reposante.

Cependant, elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant un bruit suspect provenant de sa fenêtre. Marinette se releva, inquiète, et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la raison pour laquelle elle venait d'entendre des bruits. Chat Noir se trouvait juste derrière la fenêtre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et il continuait de frapper avec cesse la vitre. Elle voulut lui faire un signe d'au revoir et fermer ses rideaux pour ensuite rejoindre ses occupations, mais une autre voix la convainquit de ne pas le faire.

— Bonsoir Chat Noir, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Que me vaut cette visite ?

— Bonsoir princesse, je viens simplement prendre des nouvelles, s'exclama-t-il en commençant à rentrer dans la chambre de Marinette.

Son regard se balada aux alentours et un frisson sembla le parcourir.

— C'est quoi sur tes murs … ?

Marinette rougit et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour cacher son embarras. C'était la première fois que Chat Noir venait dans sa chambre et elle espérait qu'il allait rapidement oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

— Des posters d'Adrien… Euh… C'est juste que je l'admire beaucoup.

Chat Noir se déplaça et fit le tour de la pièce en inspectant minutieusement chaque recoin de sa chambre.

— Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'admirer, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

— Oui…

Marinette détourna son regard et poursuivit.

— Adrien est une personne merveilleuse et vraiment admirable. Il a toujours un comportement exemplaire et … tu ne dois pas comprendre.

Chat Noir s'avança devant la collégienne et plaça un doigt sous le menton de cette dernière afin de redresser son visage et ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle se déstabilisa, mais garda les lèvres closes, se laissant faire.

— Ah si je comprends, je le connais très bien Adrien.

Les yeux de Marinettes devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes.

— Tu connais Adrien ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?

— Secret princesse.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Marinette et reporta son regard sur le grand poster qui se trouvait coller au mur près du lit.

— Tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

— Pas du tout !

— Tu refuserais même les avances d'Adrien ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de Chat Noir s'élargit.

— Je pense que tu dois être très amoureuse de lui.

Marinette détourna le regard, souhaitant à tout pris éviter celui de son partenaire de combat. Elle décida de faire dériver la conversation dans un sens qui l'arrangeait.

— Et toi, tu es amoureux ?

— Oui de toi.

Il avait répondu d'une voix rayonnante qui déstabilisa la jeune fille. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

— Sérieusement ? souffla-t-elle.

— J'ai aimé une fille, mais elle ne semble pas partager mes sentiments.

— Et donc je suis ton bouche-trou ?

Chat Noir s'avança davantage vers Marinette.

— Bien sûr que non, tu es unique princesse.

— Et bien tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras avec la personne pour laquelle tu éprouves des sentiments.

— Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi.

 _Parce que je t'ai toi_ , voulu-t-il répondre.

— J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit-il. Et c'est toi.

 _Aime-moi comme tu aimes Adrien, je suis simplement une autre personnalité qui lui appartient tout autant._

— Tu devrais abandonner… Tu l'as toi-même compris que j'aimais Adrien.

Le regard de Marinette devint soudainement pétillant.

— Il est unique et irremplaçable dans mon cœur.

— Je peux te promettre que je suis capable de faire chavirer ton cœur tout autant que lui.

Marinette se mit alors à rire.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard de défi et Chat Noir attrapa soudainement le poignée de Marinette.

— Suis-moi.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? paniqua la jeune fille.

— Tu verras.

Marinette l'observa, étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Chat Noir prenne une telle initiative. Elle s'était laissée entraîner par lui, curieuse. Elle pouvait sentir sa main malgré son costume contre sa peau. Il la tenait fermement tout en gardant une certaine délicatesse qui la fit légèrement rougir.

Chat Noir avait ouvert la fenêtre par laquelle il était entraîné et s'arrêta au balcon. Marinette ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard de sa silhouette, attendant ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'était alors retourné et offrit un sourire charmeur.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du vide, fit-il soudainement.

Elle se retint de rire en se disant qu'elle était Ladybug et qu'elle était donc habituée à visionner le vide lorsqu'elle bondissait de toit en toit pour sauver Paris.

— Bien sur que non.

— Tant mieux.

Sans que Marinette ait le temps de protester, elle sentit deux bras la porter telle une princesse et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux du balcon pour se retrouver propulsés de toit en toit. Par réflexe, elle avait entouré ses bras autour du cou de Chat Noir, peu confiant sans ses équipements. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à faire une balade avec Chat Noir dans les rues de Paris, encore moins en tant que Marinette.

— On va où ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Admire de Paris de cet angle et tu verras.

Marinette fit alors circuler son regard un peu partout, inspectant chaque détail de la ville dans sa position. C'était la première fois qu'elle se donnait le temps d'admirer la capitale ainsi. Les lumières qui scintillaient alors que la ville était bercée dans l'obscurité rendaient le paysage splendide. Sentir le vent fouetter leurs cheveux et sauter de maison en maison était étrangement très appréciable. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle était sous l'apparence de Ladybug, elle ne prenait jamais le temps de contempler la ville ni d'apprécier les mouvements de propulsion et l'air qui la traversait.

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cette petite sortie était agréable. De plus, la proximité qu'elle avait avec Chat Noir était même assez agréable. Sans doute un peu trop pour que ce fût normal. Mais à cet instant, Marinette avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses sentiments, elle se laisser juste emporter par le courant. Cette journée venait de perdre toute sa banalité, elle devenait extraordinaire.

Son regard lâcha le paysage et se retrouva sur Chat Noir. Peut-être que oui, finalement, il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. A lui seul, il parvenait à changer le sens de sa journée. _Tu m'as manqué._ Quelques mots qui restèrent bloquer à ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne fut capable de les formuler.

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et celle-ci avait finir par montrer le bout de son nez. Chat Noir avait dû s'arrêter et il ramena Marinette jusqu'à son balcon.

— On est parti pour revenir sur mon balcon, constata la collégienne d'une voix taquine.

— La raison principale de notre sortie, c'était la superbe balade que je t'ai fait rire.

— Superbe… J'ai un doute.

— Je sais que tu adoré.

— Je n'en suis pas si sure.

— J'en suis sur. Tu as une promenade gratuite avec le héros de la ville. Dans mes bras en plus. Quoi rêver de mieux ?

Marinette sourit.

— Je plaisantais… J'ai bien aimé.

Chat Noir se mit à sourire, visiblement satisfait par la raison de sa partenaire.

— Tu vois bien que j'ai réussi à te séduire.

— Pas du tout.

— Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à lui quand on était juste tous les deux.

Marinette ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que Chat Noir avait raison. C'était inexplicable, mais lorsqu'ils avaient été juste tous les deux, une bulle s'était créée et plus rien ne pouvait entrer. En y prenant conscience, Marinette avait l'étrange impression de trahir Adrien. Ses sentiments ne semblaient plus être aussi fiable. Elle releva son regard vers Chat Noir et plongea son regard dans celui de Chat Noir. Il avait des yeux émeraude comme ceux d'Adrien, des cheveux blonds comme ceux d'Adrien, son ton de voix était aussi parfois similaire à celui d'Adrien. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se laisser parfois emporter par le charme de Chat Noir, parce qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à Adrien.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à agir ainsi, elle en était consciente. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes à la fois. Elle devait en choisir une seule. La réponse n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile à prendre, elle le connaissait très bien. C'était Adrien. Son sourire disparut et elle prit son souffle avant d'avouer :

— Je t'aime beaucoup Chat Noir, j'ai vraiment apprécié notre ballade.

Elle rougit.

— C'était même génial. Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais j'aime vraiment Adrien. Je ne veux pas être avec une autre personne que lui. Tu peux peut-être trouver ça stupide, car je ne suis même pas en couple avec lui, mais… Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas aimer une autre personne que lui, je suis vraiment désolé.

Le sourire de Chat Noir était resté le même. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Marinette et l'incita à le regarder.

— Ne t'excuse pas princesse.

Puis il lui vola un baiser. Leurs lèvres s'étaient entrechoquées brièvement et Chat Noir s'était rapidement reculé. Lorsque Marinette prit conscience de la situation qui venait de se dérouler, elle avait relevé son regard vers lui, les joues écarlates et les mains tremblantes.

— Qu'est.. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Te prouver que je n'abandonnerais jamais.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta le balcon de Marinette, la laissant encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :3_


End file.
